


I Want To Break Free

by Hufflepuff_Scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dom/sub Undertones, Gellert Grindelwald is a Little Shit, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020, Jealous Albus Dumbledore, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Top Albus Dumbledore, Torquil Travers Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Scamander
Summary: When Albus is pushed too far by Torquil Travers, he rebels against the Ministry by traveling in secret to meet his former lover, Gellert Grindelwald.  When he gets there however, he doesn’t like what he sees.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	I Want To Break Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcrossheartedx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrossheartedx/gifts).



> This is my 2020 Grindeldore Holiday Exchange submission for xcrossheartedx! I had SO much fun writing this, the prompt my giftee gave me was very inspiring. Also HUGE thanks to comradecourt for beta reading my fic and giving me a lot of advice and ideas to make my fic better! 💜

  
When night fell, Albus started to drink. Heavily. It started with a few glasses of Muggle wine, then he moved on to Firewhiskey straight from the bottle. He knew he should probably be researching how to break the Blood Pact’s enchantment, but he couldn’t find it within himself to give a damn. 

His secrets would all come out eventually. It was only a matter of time. 

Albus looked down at his wrists, staring down at the restraints they had put on him to suppress his powers, and felt anger rising up in him again. Then he thought of what had happened earlier that day, how Travers had interrupted his class again. How he had been treated.

_Demeaned. Insulted. Threatened._

All because he had fallen in love and made some mistakes at 18.

Albus took another swig of Firewhiskey. He was acutely aware of the anger simmering and building up inside him, barely contained. Either he would explode in a great ball of fire, burning everything to the ground, or this anger would consume and suffocate him. 

~★~

**Earlier that Day**

Albus was in the middle of a Transfiguration lesson when his class was interrupted. He suddenly found his classroom flooded by a swarm of Aurors, and two higher ranking men that Albus was already familiar with: Theseus Scamander, Head of the Auror Office, and Torquil Travers, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Albus didn’t mind that Theseus was here. Travers however, he most certainly did. 

He stayed calm despite the anger that was already rising in him, not wanting his students to see him lose his cool. Thankfully when he told the students to go in the hallway while he talked to his unwelcome guests, they did as they were told.

“Why are you here?” It wasn’t really a question so much as a demand.

Travers sneered. “Oh, you _know_ why.”

“Perhaps I do. But if you’re going to interrupt my class _again,_ you could at least have the decency to tell me why.”

Theseus shot a quick look to the Transfiguration professor that clearly said _I’m sorry._ Albus felt for him, Theseus was a good man and it saddened him to see his former student dragged into this.

“You still haven’t agreed to help us fight Gellert Grindelwald.” Travers began, the edge of his lips curling up slightly. “We found that Blood Pact, with barely any help from you by the way, and I find the fact you made such a thing with a Dark Lord quite… _suspicious_.”

Albus felt a lump forming in his throat. Had Travers figured out the truth? 

“After all, you said you two were _closer than brothers_. You also seem very hesitant to fight him… I can’t help but wonder, are you two _still_ close?”

Albus didn’t answer Travers’ question. 

“I would be careful with what you say next, Mr. Travers. You are making some very serious accusations here.” His voice was cold and restrained.

“He’s right.” Theseus spoke up. 

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Travers was practically smirking. “I suggest you be careful yourself, Albus. We’ve been finding out a lot of things about your past… things that could harm your spotless reputation.”

Travers turned to look at Theseus and the other Aurors. 

“Especially after what happened to your father, Percival… it would be such a shame if you ended up in Azkaban just like him.”

Anger flashed in Albus eye’s like a blazing blue flame, rage vibrating throughout his entire being. 

“You keep his name out of your mouth!” Albus snapped, his voice clipped.

Travers grinned with smug satisfaction. Theseus gave Albus a worried look. Albus knew immediately he had messed up. Travers had him cornered, and he had let that mask of perfection he had crafted for himself slip. That was simply unacceptable.

Albus swallowed down his anger, but he could still feel it welling in his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized as he tried his damndest to look sincere and not like he wanted to rip Travers’ head off. 

“I still get a bit emotional when my father is mentioned, but I shouldn’t be losing my temper. We have much more important things to deal with right now.”

Albus paused.

“I did make a Blood Pact with Gellert Grindelwald when I was younger, that is true. He and I were close friends and we made it so we wouldn’t hurt each other. At the time, I didn’t know his true nature.”

Albus knew he was lying through his teeth, but if it got Travers and the Ministry off his back even for a brief time, then so be it.

Travers’ looked at him questioningly. Before he could voice his concerns however, Theseus spoke up. 

“We have the Blood Pact now, is it possible to break the enchantment on it?” 

Albus was relieved and grateful that Theseus had interrupted. 

“I’m not sure yet.” he answered. “I know of various spells I can try, but I’m not sure if they would work on a Blood Pact since that is a very powerful kind of magic.”

“So if that doesn’t work, is there a way we could… destroy it?” Theseus asked.

Albus felt a wave of anxiety and dread hit him. Destroying the Blood Pact… that would be devastating. Not just emotionally, but since he and Gellert bound their souls to each other during the ritual, destroying the pact could have unforeseen consequences for them both.

“Yes, that would be an option as well, I suppose.” Albus said softly. “Hopefully a last resort.”

Theseus nodded politely. “We need to either break that spell or destroy the Pendant as soon as possible. You are one of the few wizards that are powerful enough to defeat Grindelwald in a fight, if you can reverse the effects of the Blood Pact we may have a chance of defeating him.”

“I intend to.” Albus nodded, giving his former student a polite smile. 

“I have a lesson I need to finish up, I don’t want my students to be late for their next class. Is it alright if I continue?”

Travers stared at him for a moment or two, looking like he didn’t quite believe Albus. 

“Are you going to fight Grindelwald?” He asked, his beady eyes boring into Albus’. 

“Yes.” Albus rasped, his eyes burning like he was about to cry. “Yes, I will.” 

“Good. I expect your full cooperation on this. We also will be checking up on you regularly from now on, and I expect you to keep in contact.” 

Travers leered.

“And remember… we have eyes everywhere. If you do anything you shouldn’t be, we will know, and I’ll make sure you’re appropriately punished, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Albus answered. “I’ll be good… I promise.”

~★~

  
Albus knew this was a horrible idea. He also knew that if the Ministry found out he was going to visit Grindelwald, he would face imprisonment and possibly death. He couldn’t bring himself to care anymore though.

It’s not like he could blame the Firewhiskey anymore either. He had made this decision while drunk, but that was several days ago. 

Albus kept telling himself there was still hope that he could convince Gellert to stop the war. That there was some good in his former lover he could appeal to.

He knew holding on to the past was foolish, and that he should have moved on from Gellert by now. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t. And he still couldn’t see Gellert as evil after all this time, even after all he had done.

But deep down, there was this gnawing feeling. Albus wasn’t just traveling to convince Gellert to see reason… there were other things motivating him. Things he didn’t want to admit to himself.

He wasn’t inebriated anymore, but he was still angry at the Ministry… and terribly lonely.

Every time he looked in the mirror of Erised, what he saw was always the same. _Gellert_. Gellert with his bright blue eyes and golden curls, his first and only love.

So beautiful… and so dangerous. Gellert was a temptation, one that Albus had fought for so long to resist.

He was tired of resisting. 

Albus had managed to make it to Austria without drawing the Ministry’s attention, though there were a few close calls. 

Now he was walking in the Austrian Alps. Even though he bundled up in layers and layers of clothes, he was cold to the bone and tired, and he had only been walking for a day. He knew that getting to Nurmengard could take anywhere from 6 to 15 days, and he didn’t have much time.

~★~  
  


It had taken Albus 6 days to reach Nuremgard. He had saved time by apparating some of the way, and he had damn near died a few times, but it had gotten him here.

Now, the challenge was getting inside. He was sure the building was enchanted on the outside to keep unwanted visitors out, nevermind that Gellert probably had guards on the inside as well. But for Albus, that wouldn’t be the hardest part.

Albus was hesitant to go inside, feeling apprehensive. How would Gellert react to seeing him after all these years? Would Gellert be pleased to see him, would he be angry? 

Or would he just be indifferent? For some reason, Albus felt that would be the worst. He could take Gellert being angry, but at least that would mean Gellert still _cared._

Albus knew he had to put his fears aside though, or else traveling all this way and putting himself at risk would be for nothing. 

He walked the rest of the way to the castle entrance. The freezing winds were hitting him hard, nearly knocking him over, but he kept going. There was no turning back now. 

To his surprise, there was no protection spell blocking him from entering. Albus was able to walk right up to the door. He immediately got a feeling that something was wrong… _very_ wrong. 

Albus continued anyway. Surely Gellert would have guards on the inside, so he got out his wand and slowly opened the door. He proceeded with caution, trying to walk quietly as he could and not draw suspicion to himself. 

However, as he kept walking through the castle, he didn’t see any guards. Not a _single one._ This was all very strange. Why were there no protection spells? Why were there no guards? 

Something wasn’t right.

Albus suddenly started to hear noises in the distance. They sounded like _moans,_ ones that were obviously coming from several different people. Oddly enough though, it didn’t sound like they were of pain, quite the opposite. 

That gave him another pesky feeling. _Is Gellert really…? No, no. Of course not._ Albus tried to reassure himself. 

The moaning grew louder and louder until he finally made it the source of the sound, which was behind a locked door… the only locked door in this place, it seemed. With one cast of the Alohomora charm that was quickly fixed, and he pushed open the door.

When Albus saw what was going on, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

There were several men, all young and very good looking, writhing and moaning with pleasure as they all committed various sexual acts on each other. Some of them had split off into pairs, while others had formed groups of three or more. It took a few moments of staring in bewilderment before the shock wore off. Then he came to realize what was happening before him.

This was an _orgy_. 

Someone in the crowd caught his eye. A man sitting like a King in a grand, lavishly decorated chair, holding a glass of wine in one hand and stroking himself with the other. 

That man was Gellert. _Gellert._ Albus’ breath caught in his throat, his heart fluttering. It had been decades since Albus had seen his former lover in person.

Gellert looked just as dazzling as he had back then, in fact the added age and maturity had made him even _more_ handsome and alluring. Not to mention he still had a great body as well... Albus could feel himself getting hard already. Being around all this sex didn’t help either. 

As he looked around at the other men however, he felt another feeling stirring in him. _Jealousy_. 

Something about seeing Gellert, the only man he’d ever loved, surrounded by men much younger and attractive than he was made Albus feel sick. A fresh swell of anger rose in him, and he felt like he would explode with rage any moment now.

Albus and Gellert’s eyes met for a brief moment. Before either of them could say anything to each other, one of the other men separated himself from the other and made his way over to Gellert. 

The man sat himself on Gellert’s lap and began to grind against him. The golden haired wizard let out a jolly laugh and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, encouraging him to continue. 

“Oh, hello Albus! I’m so glad you could make it!” Gellert grinned as his new paramour kept grinding on him.

“Would you like to join us, liebchen?” he purred, giving Albus a come-hither look.

Albus glared at him, fury flashing in his blue eyes like a Fiendfyre.

“ _No_.” the red haired Wizard spat bitterly. “I would _not._ ”

Gellert shrugged and chuckled, the grin not leaving his face. 

“Your loss then.” 

Gellert grabbed the younger man that was still grinding on him and started to kiss him, not taking his eyes off Albus as he did so.

Albus had had enough. 

He couldn’t control himself anymore, he had already been frustrated and tired when he got here, and seeing his love _just not care about him_ had driven him over the edge. 

It seemed he would explode like a great ball of fire after all.

He lifted his wand, pointing it at his former love’s new paramour, his eyes glowing with fury.

“ _Crucio!”_ The red haired wizard shouted, sending crimson red light shooting from his wand. Travers may have put those bracelets on him to stifle his power, but even they weren’t a match against the power of the great Albus Dumbledore.

Especially not when he was pissed off.

However, when the curse hit something very unusual happened. The man he intended to hit _disappeared_. Vanished into thin air. Then, all of the other men began to disappear too, one by one until they were all gone. 

Albus' mouth fell open, his eyes wide with shock. He began to pace around, his eyes darting everywhere as he tried to process what just happened. After a few moments he turned to face Gellert, who was now laughing his ass off.

“What the _hell_ did you just do to me, Gellert!?” Albus shouted, his face and voice a twisted mess of anger and confusion. 

“You set up this ridiculous illusion to make me think that you were having sex with all of these men that were younger and better looking than me, and for WHAT?! To make me jealous? To hurt me? Haven’t you tortured me enough?”

Gellert took a sip of wine before answering.

“I wanted to see if you still had feelings for me.” the blond admitted. “It seems you still do, _very_ much so in fact.”

A sly grin crept on Gellert’s lips, his icy blue eyes darkening. 

“Besides, you’re so _sexy_ when you’re angry, Mein Phönix.” he rose from his chair and sauntered over to Albus, a sensual smile on his lips. Gellert reached up with a warm hand to stroke his former lover’s face, which was still cool to the touch. 

Albus shivered. Gellert had a remarkable talent for seduction, he always had. A devil with the face of an angel.

He tried to resist the blond’s touch, tried his damndest not to show any physical reaction. It was so very hard not to though, especially with those lovely blue eyes staring into his and those full lips waiting to be kissed. 

“You clearly knew I was coming.” Albus scowled. “How?”

“Oh, Albus…” Gellert laughed. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t sense you or your magic? Our souls are _connected._ I could feel you as soon as you stepped foot in the valley, my love.”

“Ah, right… the Blood Pact.” Albus breathed. “Of course.”

Gellert’s hand drifted down to Albus’ chest. “I still love you, my darling, don’t you know that? I can see you still care for me as well… and you came such a long way.”

“I know I pulled a bit of a cruel joke on you, and that you’re probably still upset with me because of what happened to Ariana… but could you at least fuck me?”

Albus laughed. “I came here to talk you out of this war, you know, not to fuck you. But if you so insist…” 

He grabbed the golden haired man, claiming his lips roughly and hungrily. Albus prodded at the other wizard’s bottom lip with his tongue, and he was soon given access. Gellert washed over him like a sea of warmth. Albus could only focus on how soft Gellert’s lips were against his, his scent and the taste of him. Everything about this man was hypnotic and utterly addictive.

His gloved hands wandered all over Gellert’s naked body, grouping at him. He could hear the blond moaning in pleasure, which was a lovely sound he hadn’t realized he had missed so much until now. Soon Gellert began to paw at him too, though he was so bundled up that the blond couldn’t get very far.

They kissed, wildly and passionately until they couldn’t breathe anymore. Even after all this time, it seemed all it took were a few small sparks to ignite the fire that burned within them for each other.

Albus pulled away, his heart still pounding in his chest. Gellert leaned his head down and started to kiss his neck, but the red haired wizard stopped him. He tangled one hand in the other man’s golden curls, pulling his head back a bit and exposing his neck. He sucked on Gellert’s neck before lightly grazing the skin with his teeth, eliciting a gasp from the blond. 

“You asked me to fuck you, Gellert…” Albus growled, a dark look in his eyes. 

“So let’s get to it, shall we? Help me get out of these damn clothes.”

“If you so insist, lover.” Gellert chuckled, grinning like mad. He was clearly getting exactly what he wanted and was quite happy about it.

Getting off all of the layers of clothing wasn’t an easy task, but eventually Albus was freed from the fabric. 

Albus looked at Gellert with narrowed eyes. “I want you to turn around. Slowly. I want to see all of you.” 

Surprisingly, Gellert did as he was told. Albus drank in the sight of the other man’s body, which was still lean and nicely toned despite his age. He let his hand explore, caressing the other wizard’s shoulders, his chest, ribs, stomach, and hips. After that, he snaked his hand down lower to cup Gellert’s balls before lightly stroking the head of his cock… and then Albus pulled his hand away.

Gellert let out a low moan, followed by a sound of frustration, his cheeks flooding with warmth. 

“You tease…”

The edges of Albus’ lips curled up in a slight smile. “I think after what you did to me, you deserve to be teased, don’t you agree?” His warm breath washed over the skin of Gellert’s neck.

“Now put your hands over your head and hold your wrists together.” He ordered, his voice cold and authoritarian. 

Gellert complied, but not without comment. “Those sound like the sort of orders I got when I was interrogated by MACUSA… are you planning on _torturing_ me, my darling?” 

“Not exactly, I feel like torturing you would be below me.” Albus replied coolly. 

“Though I do feel like a bit of _punishment_ is in order.”

Albus took out his wand, pointing it at Gellert’s wrists. “Incarcerous.”

Thick ropes were conjured from thin air, wrapping themselves around Gellert’s wrists.

Albus sat down in the same chair Gellert had sat in less than an hour earlier.

“Come to me.” He beckoned to the other wizard.

Gellert did as he was told, looking to Albus expectantly. 

Albus issued yet another order. “Bend over. Over my knee.”

“As you wish~.” Gellert bent over, leaving his bottom completely exposed to Albus. 

“What are you planning on doing to me, my dear Albus? Are you going to _hurt_ me?” The blond was acting coy, playing innocent. 

“Yes, I am. Like I said, I intend to punish you.” Albus stated matter of factly.

“Well, I have been a very bad boy… I suppose I _do_ deserve it.” Gellert purred, licking his lips. 

Albus struck his hand down _hard_ on Gellert’s backside. Gellert let out a loud gasp, followed by a low, muffled moan. The skin where Albus had spanked him was already turning pink. Albus spanked him again, harder this time.

“Ah, _Fuck_!” Gellert cried out, wincing.

“Oh, does this hurt?” Albus rose a brow, looking down at Gellert with a mocking grin. 

“Yes…” Gellert breathed. 

“ _Good.”_ Albus spanked Gellert again and again, his smacks coming faster and faster each time, each one making Gellert’s ass cheeks get redder and redder. 

“Hm… you’re getting quite red, aren’t you?” He lightly brushed his fingertips over the red, burning skin, eliciting a gasp and moan from the other man. 

Albus could feel something hard poking against his inner left thigh… Gellert was actually getting an erection. He just had to laugh.

“By Merlin… are you actually getting _aroused_ by this?” 

Gellert laughed maniacally, tears running down his flushed face. He smiled up at Albus. 

“Of course I do, you silly man… I _love_ this side of you. Seeing you like this… it’s the most wonderful, delicious feeling in the world!” 

Albus sighed and shook his head. “Well, then there is no point in punishment… anything I try, you’ll find a way to get pleasure out of it, defeating it’s purpose.”

Albus lightly stroked the sides of Gellert’s cock. “Look at you, how hard you are… by Merlin, I’ve never met a man before that enjoyed being punished so much.”

He removed his hand from Gellert’s cock and slipped a finger in the tight heat of the other wizard’s ass. Then he slipped in another, digits scissoring in and out as he stretched the other man out.

“Ah...!” Gellert gasped loudly, starting to squirm. Albus slipping in another finger, his long fingers curling inside the blond. 

“ _Scheiße!_ ” The other wizard hissed and swore under his breath, this time in his native language.

Albus fucked Gellert with his fingers for a couple minutes, nearly driving the blond mad. By the time he pulled his fingers out, Gellert had already orgasmed and came, making a mess on Albus’ thigh and the chair they were sitting on. 

Gellert’s entire body radiated with an aura of pleasure and pain, his long golden curls damp and stuck to his sweat and tear soaked face. He hung over Albus’ knee panting and trying to catch his breath, drool running down the side of his mouth.

“Aw… you look sort of _cute_ like this, Gellert. Covered in your own sweat, tears, drool, and cum. The debached look really does suit you well, my dear.” Albus purred, his lips curling into a smug smirk.

“Mmmm…” Gellert murmured, his eyes glazed over. “I suppose it does.” 

Albus stroked his chin. “However, I haven’t gotten to actually fuck you yet… and I haven’t gotten to come myself yet either. This is a problem that will need to be rectified.”

Gellert let out a breathy, strained laugh. “By Faust Albus, you’re going to kill me…” 

“Oh, don’t act like you weren’t nearly insatiable during our youth.” Albus tsked, wagging his finger.

“Ah, but I was a young thing back then… I’m an old man now.” Gellert countered. 

“But you asked me to fuck you… do you still want me to do that or not?” Albus asked, raising a brow.

“ _Yes…_ ” Gellert sighed, nuzzling the other wizard’s knee. 

“Well, get up then.” Albus lightly patted the blond’s backside, and the other man got up as asked, though he did need some help due to his hands still being bound.

“Good… now get on your knees.” His voice was low and sensual with a dark edge.

Once Gellert was on his knees, Albus positioned himself behind the blond. 

“I suppose I ought to use a lubrication spell, or else this won’t be very enjoyable for either one of us.” 

He quickly cast a lubrication spell, and now they were ready. Albus gently slipped the head of his cock into Gellert’s hole before sliding his whole cock in, pumping in and out slowly. Gellert gasped loudly. 

“Damn! I forgot just how big you were.”

“And I forgot just how tight you were… “ Albus grinned, giving a sharp thrust of his hips. Cue another round of gasps and moans from Gellert.

Albus kept fucking the blond, each thrust more passionate than the last. Now he was moaning and panting as well, sweat dripping from his brow. 

Soon Gellert had reached his second climax, and he came with a scream. Albus came soon after with a low growl. He pulled out, and Gellert nearly fell to the floor. 

Albus took him in his arms and held him. He began to gently stroke his lover’s golden locks. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice soft. At this point, the anger was mostly gone.

“Yes.” Gellert nodded, curling against Albus’ chest, a peaceful smile on his face.

“Are you going to stay the night at least?” He asked quietly, seeming hesitant, and strangely the most vulnerable he had looked all night.

Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “I don’t see why not…”

~★~

The next morning, Albus woke up curled up in dark red satin sheets. At first he had thought that perhaps what had happened the night before was just a hallucination or a dream, and the fact he woke up in a strange bed was just a coincidence.

Then he looked to the balcony and saw Gellert standing there. 

Gellert was dressed in just a black silk robe and pants, his hair gently blowing in the wind. He turned to face Albus.

“I see you’re up… good morning, Albus.” 

“Good morning to you as well.” Albus nodded. 

Gellert walked over to the other wizard, sitting on the bed besides him. 

“Last night, I sensed you weren’t just angry because of me… and I couldn’t help but notice those restraints on your wrists.” 

Albus looked down, not meeting Gellert’s eyes. He felt like he shouldn’t be discussing this with Gellert, but he knew at this point he didn’t have much choice.

“Yes…” he sighed, running a hand through his long hair. “Torquil Travers put those on me to suppress my magic.”

“Seems they didn’t work very well then.” Gellert chuckled.

“Would you like me to remove them?” He stared deeply into Albus’ eyes, blue meeting blue. “If you want, I would gladly do it for you, my love.” 

Albus hesitated still. Gellert took his hands in his own.

“I’ve heard some about how Travers has treated you, my darling, and it makes me sick. It isn’t right, you deserve so much better than to be treated like this.”

“I know deep down what you _really_ want, Albus. You didn’t come down to convince me to stop the war, you came down because you wanted to get back at Travers… and to see me, of course.”

Albus just laughed. Gellert had seen right through him… just like he always had.

“You know what? You’re _right._ You’re completely right. I _am_ tired of being pushed around by Travers and the Ministry, and I’m tired of trying to be perfect all the time.” 

Albus was looking Gellert in the eye now.

“Fuck it, I’m done with it all. I felt freer with you last night than I have in the longest time… I’ve always felt free around you.” 

“And besides, the Ministry probably already has figured out I’ve come to see you anyway.“

Gellert beamed, giving the red haired wizard a passionate kiss. 

“Well, knowing how you get when you’re angry… they’ll have a hell of a fight on their hands.”


End file.
